Marrying Your Best Friend
by Dainty Disaster
Summary: Wherein Roxas presents an idea that has Axel thinking...


Marrying Your Best Friend

**I missed Akuroku day T.T But I do hope you enjoy this little ficlet all the same! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, because if I did, Roxas and Axel would be so perfectly perfect together 3**

"Axel?"

"Yeah, Roxas?"

"Is that old saying true?"

"What old saying?"

"You know, that you should marry your best friend."

The redhead pondered this for a moment, rubbing his chin. "Well, they say that you should marry someone who could be your best friend forever, Roxas. You know, someone you care enough about that you won't get bored with them down the road."

"Oh..." The blonde quieted, directing his attention back to the book he was reading.

"Why do you ask, Roxy?"

"This book I'm reading mentioned something about it, so I didn't know if it was true or not. But I mean, if that's true, shouldn't we get married?"

The redhead flushed a deep crimson, examining his best friend with wide green eyes.

"W-what?"

"Well, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And I don't really think I could get bored of you fast, either."

"Rox-"

"And I mean, I care about you a lot. That's what best friends do. So in theory, we should get married, shouldn't we?"

Axel ran a gloved hand through flaming locks, his cheeks nearly the color of his hair. "Interesting theory there, Roxas, but marriage isn't just about getting hitched to your best friend. There has to be a level of...you know...love."

Roxas stared at his best friend, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, right...we supposedly don't have hearts...do you really believe that, Axel?"

"Mmm? The fact that we don't have hearts?"

"Yeah. I mean, if we didn't have hearts, would we even be able to be best friends in the first place? That doesn't make sense. I think Xemnas tells us we don't have hearts for the very reason that we don't become attached to someone..."

Axel pondered this silently for a moment. In a way, Roxas was completely right.

"Well, Roxas, if that was...or rather, is, the case, you'd marry me?"

Roxas paused, a deep look of contemplation sweeping across his face as he stared at his best friend, before turning back to his book, responding quite calmly,

"I see no reason not to."

Another dark flush had crept upon Axel's cheeks, surprised that his usually quiet, stoic friend had become so blunt.

"Honestly, Roxas...when did you become so forward..."

"Hm? You don't think the same way, Axel?" Roxas once again looked up from his book, observing Axel, who was now very confused and flustered.

"Well, yes! But I mean, no. But...well...how you've put it kinda makes sense, I guess. I mean, you know how Xemnas is. Not wantin' our feelings to influence our work..."

"Therefore the only conclusion I could come to is that we can love, we're just not allowed to. How else would you explain our bond, Axel?"

The redhead grinned, shaking his head. "You're...right. How about it then, _best friend_? Let's bump that status up to fiancés, shall we?"

"W-what?"

"Well, you said so yourself, didn't cha? It's just one more logical step, is it not? Unless of course, that was all just talk?"

An adorably indignant expression made it's way onto Roxas' face as he somewhat frowned at Axel, who was grinning broadly at him.

"Your offer has been accepted, _fiancé_."

At this, Axel blanced slightly, not quite expecting Roxas to retort in such a manner, but didn't allow this reply to ruin his mood, instead grinning once again, moving closer to the blonde.

"I see. Now then, shall we settle this with a kiss?"

"Axel!"

"Ah, come on! When we're married you're gonna be kissing me a lot! What's one little kiss gonna hurt, huh?"

Before he could make his move, he was assaulted by a flying book to the face and growled, running full steam for the retreating blonde.

"Resistance is futile, future husband! You can only hide so long before the wedding~!"

**I know this is silly T.T But I wanted to finish it. The ending pains me, though DX I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. :)**


End file.
